


Igloo

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [43]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, igloos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Krys isn't Camus. He wants his students to have an igloo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Igloo

They didn't have igloos in Siberia, Camus had explained that to him-- people built igloos in the Arctic Circles. Siberia really didn't get cold enough to warrant it, and so building one around their home would have been a waste of time. Camus had never approved of that, so Krys had eventually dropped it as he got older.

 

Krys wasn't Camus though, so when Hyouga and Issak started asking about them, he decided it was high time he get to build one, too.


End file.
